


Sonic Starlight

by Broncozfan623



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623
Summary: A Dr. Eggman experiment has gone terribly wrong. After trying to create a solar powered weapon, the testing sequence went awry and caused a global catastrophe. Now, six months later, the world is in shambles as the sun has entirely disappeared from the sky. Faced with the possibility that their planet could die if the sun does not return, Sonic the Hedgehog and his closest friends have to find a way to return the sun back to their home, or risk losing everything.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Sonic Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing an original Sonic story, so I apologize for any OOC moments or slip-ups I may have. That being said, I hope this is well received.

The grass swayed as the wind lightly pushed its way through the countryside. The leaves and trees swayed with the grass and flowers, the sun shining down through the leaves.

Out of nowhere, a massive gust of wind hit the trees, causing them to sway the other way for a few seconds before moving back to their original positions.

A streak of blue crossed the countryside, blazing past more trees and flower patches.

Sonic the Hedgehog was running. Of course he was. What else would he be doing? Especially on this gorgeous spring day, he could run around here all day and not get bored.

Of course, life wasn't that simple. His best friend, Tails, had asked him to pick up some parts for whatever new project he was doing. He didn't give Sonic the details, just a list of items and then he was sent off to the next town a few minutes run away (well, a few minutes for Sonic).

Sonic was just returning back with what Tails had asked for, passing by the sign pointed towards their hometown, "Hillside Falls".

When he skidded to a stop, he could see the town at the bottom of the hill, as well as the wall surrounding the entire thing. It wasn't a very large town, but hey. It was home.

He jogged down the hill and casually walked up to the main entrance. He pushed open the gate, taking a long deep breath.

Sonic exhaled, and said to himself, "Home sweet home."

He adjusted the bag strap over his shoulder and walked into town.

...

Things were much busier than they normally were. Many townsfolk were walking and talking amongst themselves, while shopkeepers tried to pull people towards their stands with their various products. A few even tried to pull Sonic into their sales pitches, but he was able to get past without getting distracted.

A few children were running around chasing one another. One of them, a short girl, bumped into Sonic's leg. She said a quick "Sorry" to him before continuing to chase after her friends.

At one point, Sonic saw a women drop a small basket of fruit onto the cobble street. After seeing that, he quickly walked up and helped her.

"Here," he said before picking up an apple, "Let me handle this."

"Oh, thank you." The woman said as Sonic gathered what was on the ground and placed them all neatly back into her basket. "That's the third time I've dropped this basket today. Guess I'm just extra clumsy today."

"Your probably just tired. Get back home and get some rest."

"I surely will. Thank you again, Sonic."

He gave her a thumbs up and continued to walk.

Not too long after, he got stopped again, "Oh, Sonic! Good to see you today!"

Sonic stopped and looked over, seeing the mayor of the town, an old owl named Dr. Jude.

"Hello Doctor. Nice to see you today."

"My, what have you got there?"

"Oh this?" Sonic said, shifting the bag on his back, "Just some parts that Tails needed me to get. He had me run out to Hill Top to go get them."

"Ahh, I see. Ara and I saw you running out in the fields this morning. Still such a wonderful sight, even after all these years."

Sonic rubbed his spines. Dr. Jude had been around a while, even back when Sonic was still young and had fought Eggman all those years ago.

"Well, anyways. I'm sure whatever you have is important to that fox, so I'll let you go. Give him a hello for me when you get to his workshop."

"I will. Nice talking to you, Doc!" Sonic said, shaking the mayor's hand and jogging towards Tails's workshop.

...

He jumped and landed at the top step, walking up to the door. He heard machines hard at work inside, which wasn't surprising. Tails was up and working long before Sonic had even left that morning.

Sonic entered the workshop, yelling inside, "Yo, Tails! I'm back!"

Of course, the fox didn't hear him. So Sonic headed back towards the sounds, and found Tails. He was up on the Tornado, doing some sort of modifications to it. Sonic didn't normally ask and just let Tails do his thing, but Tails _did_ ask him to go get parts for it. So it must be important, right?

"HEY TAILS!" He yelled even louder, making sure he definitely heard that one.

Sure enough, Tails stopped working and looked down, "Oh, hey. You're finally back. What took so long?"

"You had me go all the way to Hill Top. It isn't exactly close to town, y'know."

"It shoulda been a quick trip if you didn't run into any - eh, who am I kidding. It doesn't matter. Did you get the parts I asked for?"

"Yep. Here you go."

Sonic took the bag off of his shoulders and tossed it up to him. Tails examined the contents, nodding in approval slowly.

"Perfect. Now I can finish these modifications."

"What are you even doing to the Tornado this time?"

"Well, I'm hoping to improve its speed and control. And that meant-," he said as he put on of his new pieces into the plane, "-making some new changes to the Tornado."

Sonic walked under the wing, grazing his hand over it. "Well, you've certainly done that. It's not even a biplane anymore."

"Nope. The biplane Tornado has been retired."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss that old thing."

"Me too, but I'd rather not have a repeat of us crash-landing on the Lost Hex."

Sonic cringed, "Agreed."

...

Sonic walked out of the work room and hopped into a chair in the small lounge nearby. He put his feet up and just relaxed.

His relaxation was interrupted almost immediately when Tails started his drill again, causing Sonic to sigh quietly.

"What are the others up to today?" He yelled into the work room.

Tails quickly responded, "Amy said she was gonna come over at some point. She said she was bringing some stuff from her garden over. Still haven't heard anything from Knuckles recently."

"Ehh, don't worry about him. He's probably still up on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. What about Eggman? Heard anything regarding him?"

"Nope! Everything is still quiet on that end."

Sonic looked out the window to his right, talking quietly to himself, "Eggman hasn't made a move for months. What in the world could he possibly be doing...?"

* * *

A few button presses and they would be ready to go.

His newest weapon would finally be completed.

All that was left was to test it out.

...

"Start the aiming procedures. Set the weapon to begin charging."

His robot assistant, Orbot, was hitting a few buttons on a console to his right. A few seconds later, the massive cannon floating in the atmosphere began moving towards the sun.

"Alright, so far so good. Begin charging sequence."

Another button press and the weapons main cannon opened up. Soon, you could see it absorbing the suns energy.

_"Energy levels...increasing. Charging sequence...begun."_ The intercom announced to the station.

"Now, we wait..."

...

This was it. Finally.

He had finally done it.

A weapon to harness the most powerful energy in the entire universe...the sun.

No longer would he have to rely on time eating monsters or phantom rubies or any of that.

At long last, Eggman could win by his own design.

...

If only it was that easy.

Orbot started speaking, "Uhh boss? Something isn't right. The sun is-,"

"The sun will be fine. Just because we're absorbing its energy doesn't mean it's going anywhere."

"But sir, it's...it's disappearing."

Eggman didn't bother to look. The sun would be fine. He had designed this machine with NO flaws.

...right?

Well, wrong.

...

As the cannon's energy levels continued to increase, things got...darker.

The cannon was still absorbing energy, but the light was beginning to drain.

"Wait...no. No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Shut down the charging sequence!"

"We can't! It's already past capacity for the emergency shut down!"

"NO!" Eggman yelled out before slamming his fists into the console in front of him.

...

Pretty soon, the cannon finished charging. The intercom announced _"Charging sequence complete. Weapon is now ready to fire."_

But you couldn't see it from the station. Everything outside was pitch darkness. The vastness ocean of stars was the only light nearby. The moon went dark. The cannon went dark aside from the pulsing yellow and orange of the sun's energy.

The sun had disappeared.

Eggman just put his hands on the console and said quietly, "What have I done?"

* * *

Sonic was dozing quietly on his chair when Tails joined him in the lounge.

"Phew," he said, "All that work made me tired."

Sonic opened his eyes and looked over, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. I just finished for today."

Just after he said that, the door opened.

"Helloooooooo!" A familiar female voice rang through the workshop.

Footsteps came closer to the lounge, and Amy came in around the corner.

"Hey boys. How are you?"

Sonic gave Amy a small salute while Tails said, "We're good. Just resting."

"Oh?" She said, putting her basket on the coffee table, "What have you guys been up to?"

"Tails was working on the Tornado, while I had to run over to Hill Top and get some parts for him."

"Wow. Guess I missed a lot," Amy said while she grabbed her basket, "But, I did bring you guys some things from my garden, like I said. I got some apples from the orchard. Here."

She tossed on over to Sonic and one to Tails, both saying "thanks" around the same time.

...

"Y'know...something just isn't sitting right with me."

"Huh?" Tails said, swallowing the bite of apple he had in his mouth, "What's that?"

"Look, I'm glad we haven't had to deal with it for months. But...does anyone else feel a bit weird that Eggman has been so quiet for this long?"

Amy shook her head, "Not me. I quite like the peace and quiet we've gotten, to be honest."

"Yeah, I'm with Amy. These last few months have been really nice. We've finally been able to just settle down and not have to worry about robot attacks or the planet breaking apart."

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno."

...

Just then, it started to get dark in the room.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he sat up properly.

"What's the matter now?"

Sonic ignored Amy's question and looked out the window.

It was already getting dark?

"Tails. What time is it?"

"It's...just about three o'clock. Why?"

He stood up and went towards the door, "Come outside and look."

While Tails and Amy were confused, they both followed him out.

Sonic pulled the door open and looked around. Sure enough, the street lamps had come on in the town. The sky was filled with stars.

Tails and Amy came outside and saw everything too.

"What in the world is going on? Is there an eclipse?"

Sonic looked up into the sky again, and just quietly said, "No. It's much worse."

Tails and Amy both looked up as well, and saw.

...

The sun. It had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Like I said, this is my first ever original Sonic story. I hope you think I'm doing the characters justice and that I'm not completely butchering them.


End file.
